Destinee
by deuxailess
Summary: Apa yang engkau harapkan dari seseorang yang telah rusak jiwa dan raganya untuk tetap berada disisimu? Bahkan ia saja menyerah dengan hidupnya, tetapi engkau percaya bahwa takdir yang membawamu kepadanya. BTS. Minga/Minyoon/Namjin/Taekook. BxB.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda tampan terlihat sedang memakai sepatunya tergesa-gesa, salahkan saja pada alarm di ponselnya yang tidak menyala sehingga membuat pemuda tampan itu terlambat membuka mata tajamnya. Umpatan sukses meluncur dari bibirnya saat melihat pada jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukan bahwa limabelas menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai, jika saja bukan karena tugas dari dosen ter _killer_ nya mana sudi pemuda itu terburu-buru seperti ini.

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, pemuda tampan itu berlari menuju motor kesayangannya yang terletak di basemen apartemen. Tetapi di tengah perjalanannya, pemuda tampan itu tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditabraknya, pemuda tampan itu langsung melaju menuju ke kampus dengan motor kesayangannya. Tanpa ia ketahui seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Jimin nama pemuda tampan itu, ia anak dari keluarga sepasang suami istri Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Jimin mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki bernama Park Seokjin. Jimin dan Seokjin sering bertengkar jika bertemu, tapi mereka juga saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Jimin berada di semester tujuh jurusan Arsitektur, ia bermimpi membangun rumah impiannya yang akan di tempatinya di masa yang akan datang. Hanya rumah minimalis, tetapi di setiap sudutnya menyimpan begitu banyak kebahagiaan, karena ia tak akan membuat pasangannya merasakan kesedihan. Ia hanya ingin keluarganya di penuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Sebentar lagi Jimin akan lulus Universitas, maka Jimin akan segera mewujudkan mimpinyaa setelah ia menemukan seseorang yang menyempurnakan hidupnnya.

Sedangkan Seokjin—kakak lelakinya- yang terpaut tiga tahun darinya telah bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Seoul. Seokjin akan pulang minimal satu minggu sekali untuk melepas rindu dengan orangtuanya. Apalagi eommanya yang cerewet itu pasti akan mengomel jika Seokjin tak pulang.

Jimin sesekali ikut pulang bersama Seokjin. Tetapi waktunya lebih sering tersita di apartemennya untuk membuat tugas dari dosen-dosen yang sepertinyaa berniat _'balas dendam'_ dengan mahasiswanya. Bagaimana tidak berniat _'balas dendam'_ jika tugas yang harus dikumpulkan tidak boleh terdapat coretan sedikitpun, kertas tidak boleh _'cacat'_ , kertas tidak boleh kotor, garis yang harus tepat dan tidak boleh terlewat bahkan hanya 0.1 ml. Pokoknya kertas harus benar-benar bersih dan gambar tanpa _'cacat'_.

Belum lagi jika tugas akhir merajalela, Jimin akan kehilangan jam tidurnya. Sehari Jimin hanya dapat tidur dua sampai tiga jam. Benar-benar membuat fisik dan pikirannya kelelahan.

Jimin dan Seokjin tinggal secara terpisah, karena jika Jimin tinggal bersama Seokjin jarak apartemen milik Seokjin dan kampus cukup jauh. Dan apartemen milik Jimin pun jaaraknya juga cukup jauh dari tempat Seokjin bekerja. Maka dari itu Seokjin memilih membeli apartemen yang lebih dekat dari tempatnya bekerja daan Jimin memilih tinggal di apartemen yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kampusnya.

Toh Seokjin ingin adiknya itu belajar mandiri, bangun tidur saja masih harus mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Seokjin ingin adiknya itu dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri, mengurus diri sendiri saja masih belum becus bagaimana kalau dirinya berkeluarga, yang ada dirinya akan dibuat pusing.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kampus, Jimin segera berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas dari dosen.

"Jimin!" Teriak Taehyung. Salah satu teman terdekatnya. Bisa dibilang Taehyung itu sahabatnya.

"Ada? Dosen Kang belum datang kan?" Jawab Jimin.

"Hei, _dude_ kau tak tau kalau dosen Kang izin hari ini, istrinya melahirkan sehingga beliau tak mengajar hari ini."

"Sial, percuma saja aku aku maraton." Umpatnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Jimin, Taehyung tertawa kelas, salah Jimin sendiri selalu bangun terlambat.

"Sudahlah Jimin, tak baik mengumpat di pagi hari. Lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku tau kau belum sarapan." Ajak Taehyung.

"Kau saja sendiri, aku mau pulang. Aku tidur seharian." Kemudian Jimin pergi seenak jidatnya tanpa menoleh kea rah Taehyung. Mengabaikan wajah melas yang terliat bodoh milik Taehyung. Bahkan Jimin mengabaikan teriakan dari teman seperjuangannya itu.

Setelah melarikan diri dari Taehyung, Jimin mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo Jimin-ah aku sedang bekerja bodoh, kau ini mengganggu saja."_ Ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Maafkan adikmu yang tampan ini hyung, tapi adikmu ini hampir mati kelaparan jadi bisakah kau memberikanku makanan sebelum adikmu ini mati kelaparan." Jawabn Jimin percaya diri.

" _Mati saja sana! Sudah kubilang belajar mandiri Jimin mandiri!"_

"Ya ya ya ya, santai saja hyung adikmu ini akan tetap tampan walaupun tidak mandiri."

" _Dasar sinting! Di apartemenku masih terdapat makanan, kau makan saja, jangan lupa panaskan dulu."_

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung. Aku mencintaimu Seokjin hyung."

" _Menjijikan. Sudah jangan ganggu aku bekerja."_

"Guma- tut… tut… tut…

Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, sambungan telepon dengan Seokjin sudah dimatikan secara sepihak. _"Dasar uke"_ batin Jimin. Jangan tanya bagaimana Jimin dapat masuk apartemen Seokjin sesuka hatinya, karena mereka memang sepakat untuk bertukar kode apartemen satu sama lain. Hal itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika terdapat kondisi terdesak.

.

.

.

Jimin langsung menuju ke apartemen Seokjin untuk mencari makanan, cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo sejak tadi. Maklum saja dari semalam Jimin belum sempat memasukan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya, salahkan saja dosennya yang memberikan tugas yang menumpuk seperti gunung.

Sesampainya di apartemen Seokjin, Jimin berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung memanaskan makanan yang berada di lemari pendingin. Selesai dengan makanannya Jimin melesat ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi, Jimin mencari tontonan yang menurutnya menarik. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama mencari Jimin tak menemukan satupun acara yang yang menurutnya menarik. Karena bosan, Jimin menuju ke ruang perpustakaan kecil milik Seokjin. Disana terdapat beberapa buku yang terkadang menarik perhatiannya, terutama buku-buku tentang masalah Psikologi manusia, _lumayan untuk menambah ilmu_ pikirnya.

Jimin terlalu asik di dunianya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di apartemen Seokjin menjelang sore hari. Karena terlalu lama membaca membuat matanya sedikit lelah, dan Jimin memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di kamar Seokjin. Aroma kamar Seokjin membuatnya tenang, hingga Jimin terbuai sampai alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda mungil berkulit pucat berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju apartemennya. Dirinya seorang sebatang kara, untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-harinya pemuda mungil itu bekerja di kedai kecil persimpangan ujung jalan. Walaupun mendapat upah yang pas-pasan tetapi hal itu cukup kebutuhannya seorang diri.

Saat hampir sampai di apartemennya seorang pemuda berparas tinggi menubruk dirinya. Entahlah, mungkin dia terbu-buru. Saat pemuda yang menubruknya berbalik dan mengatakaan maaf, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, pemuda munggil itu hanya dapat meringkuk dekat dinding dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sebisa mungkin. Pemuda munggil itu tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf dari orang yang menabrak tubuhnya, yang ada di pikirannya hanya mencari cara untuk secepatnya berlari menuju kamar di apartemennya dan menguncinya serapat mungkin.

Pemuda mungil itu bernama Yoongi.

Min Yoongi.

Bayangan-bayangan ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Yoongi segera mengambil tabung kecil yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun dirinya pergi dan segera menelannya tanpa menggunakan air. Butuh beberapa saat sampai obat itu bereaksi, tetapi obat yang selama ini di konsumsi Yoongi terkadang hanya berefek sedikit sehingga dirinya juga harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengusir bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya. Yoongi selalu mengatasinya rasa takutnya seorang diri, keluarga saja Yoongi tidak punya apalagi seorang teman, bahkan seorang sahabat.

Setelah obat itu berefek, Yoongi segera berlari menuju apartemennya dan mengunci serapat mungkin. Yoongi jatuh merosot di belakang pintu, menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Yoongi menangis seorang diri, tubuhnya pun masih bergetar hebat, satu tahun ini Yoongi hidup seorang diri tanpa keluarga dan teman. Yoongi selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang telah menimpa keluarganya dan juga dirinya, andai saja Yoongi punya sedikit kekuatan dan keberanian maka semua itu tidak akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks, appa hiks, eomma, aku ingin menyusul kalian. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku seorang diri hiks… aku sangat merindukan kalian hiks. Maafkan aku appa, eomma hiks… hiks…" Ucapnya lirih pada udara dingin yang selalu menemaninya.

Karena terlalu lama menangis, Yoongi pun sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi, ia membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu. Bahkan jika Yoongi tidak bernafas sekarangpun dirinya sama sekali tidak masalah. Toh percuma Yoongi hidup jika hidupnya hanya seorang diri dan di penuhi oleh bayang-bayang mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya.

Di hidupnya hanya kertas kosong yang terisi warna hitam tanpa warna lainnya. Hampa, kesepian, tanpa arah, jalan, dan tujuan.

Tapi bolehkah Yoongi berharap ada seseorang yang menariknya dari dunia gelapnya? Namun jika memang tak ada satupun orang yang datang, hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Yoongi, karena memang dirinya tidak pantas untuk bahagia dan mendapatkannya kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **Ini ff pertama kami bertemakan Minyoon/Minga, yeayyyyyy.**_

 _ **Destinee artinya sama dengan Destiny tapi saya ambil dalam Bahasa Perancis.**_

 _ **Maafkan jika terdapat typo XD**_

 _ **Apakah ada yang berminat? Jika ada maka akan saya lanjutkan, tapi jika tidak ada maka akan saya hapus wkwkwkwk XD**_

 _ **So, review please?**_

 _ **24.09.2017**_

 _ **\- Romana -**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jimin?" Panggil seseorang sambil mencoba membangunkannya.

"Enghh…" Jimin mengeluh tertahan ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pipinya, membuka matanya dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu di ruangan yang langsung memasuki retina matanya. Jimin mengerjap beberapa saat dan menemukan sosok Seokjin yang menatapnya dan ternyata Seokjin lah yang membangunkannya.

Jimin bangun dengan perlahan, masih dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk, dirinya memandang hyungnya. "Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Seokjin kembali bertanya pada Jimin.

"Aku ketiduran hyung, tadi aku terlalu lama membaca buku-bukumu. Sekarang pukul berapa hyung?"

"Pukul 9 malam, kau mau menginap disini?" tawar Seokjin sembari menatap pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak hyung, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan Jim."

"Hm."

Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya karna tak ingin pulang begitu larut untuk sampai pada apartemennya.

Seokjin mengantar Jimin sampai depan pintu, dirinya sudah _'sangat'_ terbiasa jika menemukan Jimin yang tertidur di kamarnya, Jimin terkadang juga sering menginap di apartemennya jika pemuda tampan itu sedang malas pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jimin mengendarai motornya menuju apartemennya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jimin tidak suka main kebut-kebutan karna dirinya masih sayang nyawa. Jimin memarkirkan motornya di basemen apartemen, karena kamarnya tertetak di lantai 4 Jimin menggunakan lift yang disediakan daripada menggunakan tangga. Jimin sedang malas menggunakan tangga. Biasanya jika Jimin sedang tidak terburu-buru dan malan dirinya akan menggunakan tangga sekalian melatih otot-otot di kakinya.

Saat lift akan menutup tiba-tiba pandangan Jimin tertuju pada sesuatu. Jimin buru-buru mencegah pintu lift yang akan menutup menggunakan tangannya dan dengan cepat memasuki lift. Jimin melihat seseorang di dalam lift, meneliti dari atas ke bawah. Seorang pemuda mungil memakai pakaian serba tertutup bahkan Jimin tak yakin pemuda mungil yang bersamanya di lift dapat melihat jalan, _matanya saja tidak terlihat bagaimana ia bisa melihat jalan_ batinnya.

"Apa kau bisa melihat jalan dengan pakaian sepeti itu?" Tanya Jimin karena penasaran dengan pakaian yang dipakai oleh pemuda mungil itu.

"…"

"Siapa namamu?" Jimin kembali bertanya karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"…"

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, kau penghuni baru ya?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"…"

Tetapi semua pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh pemuda mungil itu. Jimin terlalu asik bertanya hingga tak menyadari bahwa tubuh pemuda mungil itu mulai bergetar. Jimin mendengus kesal karena semua pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja, karena terlalu kesal, secara tak sadar Jimin berbalik menghadap pemuda mungil dan membentak pemuda itu.

"YAA! Jika ada orang bertanya padamu jangan diabaikan begitu saja!" Ucap Jimin dengan suara sedikit keras.

Mendengar seseorang membentaknya tubuh Yoongi secara refleks merosot ke lantai, tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Padahal Yoongi sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap berdiri. Yoongi tidak ingin seseorang melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Jimin menatapnya dengan terkejut melihat seseorang yang bersamanya di lift terjatuh ke lantai dengan keadaan tubuh bergetar.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jimin panik dan berusaha menghampiri pria itu. Jimin merasa sangat bersalah, bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya karna Jimin tidak sengaja tadi membentak pemuda mungil itu karena terlalu kesal.

"…"

"Hei, jawab aku, kumohon. Maaf aku tadi membentakmu. Sungguh aku tak mengira kau akan seperti ini." Jimin merasakan tubuh pria di hadapannya ini menegang ketika dirinya mencoba meraih kedua bahu pemuda munggil itu. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya sesaat, memandang pria mungil itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ku- mo-hon ting-gal-kan a-ku." Ucap pemuda mungil itu lirih. Yoongi bahkan tak sanggup untuk memandang wajah Jimin. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak walau dengan sekuat tenaga Yoongi berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mana bisa begitu, ayo ku atar kemarmu!" Karena terlalu panik Jimin kembali membentak pemuda munggil itu.

"Ku-mo-hon hiks… ting-gal-kan a-ku hiks." Balas Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah berdemo dengan hati dan pikirannya, dengan berat hati Jimin akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda mungil yang meringkuk di sudut lift. Jimin melangkah dengan perlahan walau sesekali dirnya menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda yang masih bergetar itu.

Entah bagaimana, Jimin merasa benar-benar kalut dan Jimin segera bersembunyi di balik lorong apartemenya. Jimin mengintip dari ujung lorong dan memastikan bahwa pemuda itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jimin melihat pemuda mungil itu keluar dengan perlahan dari lift dan pemuda mungil itu berjalan dengan pelan untuk sampai ke dalam apartemennya.

Jimin sedikit tersentak menyadari satu fakta bahwa ternyata apartemen pria itu terletak persis di samping apartemen Jimin. Bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak pernah bertemu dengan tetangga sebelah apartemennya sendiri?

Setelah pria itu sudah menghilang memasuki apartemennya, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Jimin mengendap-endap lalu tersenyum senang ketika mendapati pintu apartemen pemuda mungil tadi tidak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Dengan kelihaiannya Jimin mengintip ke dalam kamar pria itu walau tidak bisa melihat jelas karna suasana apartemen yang sedikit gelap dan temaram. Jimin menunggu sekitar beberapa menit baru dirinya melihat pergerakan dari pemuda mungil. Jimin melihat pemuda mungil itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan segera menelannya tanpa menggunakan air. Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya, _Mungkin itu sebuah vitamin, tetapi jika itu sebuah vitamin kenapa dia meminumnya disaat seperti ini,_ batin Jimin bertanya.

Jimin masih mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka dan tak menunggu lama Jimin melihat pemuda mungil mulai bangkit dan berjalan tertatih perlahan menuju sebuah pintu yang bisa Jimin pastikan kamar milik pemuda mungil.

Jimin menghela nafas dirasa tidak ketahuan oleh sang pemilik apartemen. Jimin kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat seperti orang bodoh, berdiri di depan apartemen orang asing yang bahkan tidak Jimin kenal sama sekali dan mengintip setiap pergerakan sang pemilik apartemen.

 _Oh apakah Jimin saat ini terlihat seperti seorang penguntit?_

Jimin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran itu melintas di otak tampannya. Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda tadi. Entah karna Jimin adalah termasuk dalam orang-orang dalam tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi atau bagaimana, Jimin sedikit merasa kasihan melihat keadaan pemuda tadi.

Hati nuraninya berkata bahwa pemuda itu membutuhkan perlindungan dan sandaran untuk tempat berkeluh kesah, tetapi Jimin sadar bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa untuk pemuda itu, jadi Jimin bisa apa?

Mungkin memandang dan mengawasi pria tadi dari kejauhan adalah salah saatu hal yang mungkin akan Jimin lakukan. Ya, Jimin bertekat untuk mulai mengamati pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di lift, Jimin tak pernah melihat pemuda yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya, hal itu membuat Jimin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda mungil yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya. Entahlah, Jimin hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuat pemuda itu menangis.

Jimin dengan rasa bersalahnya mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda di samping apartemennya sekalian berkenalan, setidaknya Jimin mengetahui nama dari pemuda mungil tersebut.

Jimin menekan bel apartemen yang berada di sebelah apartemennya. Sudah berkali-kali Jimin menekan bel, tetapi pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. _Mungkin pemuda yang tinggal di sebelah apartementnya sedang bekerja atau pergi_ , pikirnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi. Jimin berbalik melangkah pergi menuju kampus untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Dosenya. Saat Jimin melangkah menuju menjauh, pintu apartemen yang sejak tadi ditunggunya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pucat yang dicari oleh Jimin. Tetapi Jimin tidak menyadari hal itu karena dirinya telah berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yoongi tidak keluar dari apartemennya, dirinys masih merasa takut jika harus keluar dari apartemennya. Menurut Yoongi tempat teraman adalah apartemen miliknya, dimana tak seorangpun mengenal Yoongi. Sudah beberapa kali Yoongi mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutannya, tetapi berapa kalipun Yoongi mencoba, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun, sampai akhirnya Yoongi menyerah.

Yoongi memandangi foto bersama keluarganya, foto itu di ambil tiga hari sebelum kejadian mengerikan menimpaya. Yoongi tidak menyangka bahwa foto itu adalah foto terakhirnya dengan keluarganya, dimana di dalam foto itu Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan tertawa bahagia bersama keluarganya.

Tak terasa air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya tanpa Yoongi minta, sungguh Yoongi sangat merindukan keluarganya. Merindukan ibunya yang selalu mengomelinya jika dirinya terlalu lama terditur, merindukan ayahnya yang dari luar terlihat dingin tetapi dalam hatinya adalah sosok yang hangat dan selalu menomersatukan keluarga. Dan yang paling dirindukannya adalah saat-saat indah berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Foto tersebut adalah satu-satunya barang berharga peninggalan keluarganya sebelum _semua_ yang ada di hidupnya direnggut secara paksa. Untuk yang sekian kalinya Yoongi menangis seorang diri, Yoongi meringkuk dalam tangisnya, dirinya memeluk dirinya sendiri karena tak akan ada satupun orang yang datang untuk memeluknya.

 _Apa yang diharapkan dari seorang yang sudah rusak jiwa dan raganya?_ batinnya miris.

Yoongi menertawakan dirinya sendiri, sangat bodoh jika Yoongi berharap ada seseorang yang datang padanya dan menariknya dari hidupnya yang gelap tanpa cahaya, karena cahaya hidupnya sudah menghilang saat _semua_ yang ada di hidupnya direnggut secara paksa oleh orang-orang tanpa hati itu.

Yoongi menangis sampai dirinya mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi, alaram bahaya dalam dirinya mendadak muncul, karena sejak Yoongi tinggal disini tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenal Yoongi, apalagi berkunjung di apartemennya.

Yoongi mengambil obat di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan segera meminumnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Yoongi mengacuhkan bel yang terus berbunyi, Yoongi hanya takut jika _mereka_ menemukannya. Sampai bel apartemennya berhenti berbunyi, Yoongi baru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan perlahan menuju pintu apartemennya kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Yoongi berfikir apa yang pemuda itu mau dari dirinya, mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan hari ini kenapa pemuda itu ingin berkunjung ke apartemennya, _ahh sudahlah_ Yoongi tak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh. Lebih baik sekarang Yoongi bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Yoongi sudah beberapa hari tidak bekerja karena kejadian di lift beberapa hari lalu, walaupun Yoongi sudah menghubungi pemilik kedai tetapi Yoongi tetap tak enak hati kalau dirinya terus-terusan membolos.

Ahjumma pemilik kedai berkata tidak apa-apa tetapi tetap saja Yoongi tak enak hati, lagipula Ahjumma pemilik toko sudah lumayan berumur, dan dia harus membuka kedai itu seorang diri.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Yoongi bergegas menuju kedai di persimpangan jalan. Kedai itu belum terlalu ramai karena sekarang adalah jam kerja dan sekolah. Yoongi menghampiri ajhumma pemilik kedai dan meminta maaf secara langsung karena beberapa hari ini tak berangkat bekerja.

"Ahjumma, maafkan Yoongi beberapa hari ini tidak berangkat bekerja." Ucap Yoongi pada seorang wanita tua yang dipanggilnya dengan Ahjumma itu dengan menunduk.

"Tak apa nak, Ahjumma masih bisa mengontrol kedai seorang diri. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian dan memandang Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yoongi menatap Ahjumma itu dengan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik Ahjumma, terimakasih."

"Syukurlah, tak usah sungkan pada Ahjumma nak. Nak Yoongi sudah seperti putra Ahjumma sendiri."

Yoongi yang mendengar itu lalu tersenyum dengan senang dan mengangguk pelan. Yoongi sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Sekali lagi terimakasih Ahjumma."

Ahjumma pemilik kedai sedikit mengetahui tentang masa lalu Yoongi, dirinya mengetahui saat terdapat pengunjung yang mencoba merayu Yoongi. Yoongi menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya karena rasa nyaman dari pelukan Ajhuma pemilik kedai. Saat itu Yoongi menangis ketakutan, Ahjumma pemilik kedai secara refleks memeluk Yoongi saat melihat Yoongi dalam keadaan seperti itu, hal itu adalah insting seorang ibu.

Seorang ibu akan memeluk buah hatinya disaat buah hatinya bersedih, takut, kecewa, dan bahagia sekalipun. Karena pelukan Ahjumma pemilik kedai hampir sama dengan pelukan Eommanya, Yoongi mulai bisa mengkontrol dirinya, tangisannya berangsur-angsur mereda tetapi bagaimanapun pelukan dari Eommanya adalah pelukan ternyaman baginya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah menyembuyikan sinarnya yang telah tergantikan oleh cahaya indah sang rembulan. Yoongi membantu Ahjumma pemilik kedai untuk menutup kedainya, setelah selesai Yoongi berpamitan untuk pulang.

Saat perlajanan menuju apartemennya, Yoongi merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang, Yoongi melangkah lebih cepat bahkan sedikit berlari, dirinya tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Yoongi berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai di apartemennya.

Saat hampir sampai di depan gerbang apartemennya ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke sudut gang yang gelap. Yoongi berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga, tetapi tenaganya tak cukup untuk lepas dari cengkraman itu orang asing itu. Yoongi disudutkan pada dinding dan tubuh pria asing yang membekapnya, dirinya memohon untuk dilepaskan, tetapi pria asing yang membawanya ke sudut gang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, tidak mungkin melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Ahjussi. Hiks…" ucap Yoongi pelan sambil terisak. Tubuhnya kini benar-benar lemas dan Yoongi harus tetap berdiri berusaha mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria tua di hadapannya itu.

"Kau hik… seorang pria hik… tapi kau sangat manis. Hik… Mari bersenang-senang bersama hik…" Pria itu menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah Yoongi yang ketakutan. Pria mabuk itu sedikit membelai pipi halus Yoongi membuat sang empu bergetar hebat.

"TOLONG… Hiks… TOLONG AKU…" Yoongi berteriak sekuat tenaga, karna hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Saat tangan pria asing itu mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya dan mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Pria mabuk itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan semakin menghimpit tubuh bergetar Yoongi lalu menyeringai senang. "Berteriaklah sesukamu manis, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menolongmu."

Yoongi merasa _devaju_ dengan kejadian ini. Yoongi mencoba memukul badan pria asing itu dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Yoongi ingin berlari, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah karena sejak tadi dirinya berusaha memberontak pada pria asing itu, dirinya juga sudah sangat lelah dengan hidupnya. Mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya setelah ini adalah hal yang bagus, itu saja kalau Yoongi masih bisa selamat setelah kejadian ini. Yoongi sudah tidak tahan dengan hidupnya yang terus menerus menderita. Yoongi ketakutan, lelah, tak berdaya, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu.

Sampai saat Yoongi mulai menyerah untuk memberontak, tiba-tiba Yoongi melihat seseorang datang dan memukul belakang kepala pria asing itu hingga pingsan.

Yoongi masih menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan tak percaya, tubuhnya masih saja bergetar hebat membuat atensi seseorang yang menolongnya itu tertuju pada Yoongi dan menghampiri.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya Jimin.

Ya, pemuda yang menolong Yoongi adalah Jimin. Jimin baru saja membeli makanan ringan di supermarket terdekat. Jimin sedang malas menggunakan kendaraannya, jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, lagipula jarak antara apartemen dan supermarket tidak terlalu jauh, sekalian berolahraga dengan berjalan kaki.

Sampai saat Jimin hampir sampai di gedung apartemennya, diriya mendengar seseorang menangis dan meminta tolong. Awalnya Jimin berfikir jika itu hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi setelah mendengar teriakan meminta tolong, Jimin memutuskan untuk menghampiri dimana suara itu berasal.

Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya saat merasa seseorang berdiri di depannya dan berkata kepadanya.

Hal pertama kali yang difikirkan oleh Jimin saat matanya menatap wajah pemuda yang ditolongnya adalah sakit di bagian dadanya. Mata pemuda yang ditolongnya terlampau kosong seperti tidak apa cahaya hidup sama sekali. Jimin menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan pemuda yang ditolongnya berkat buku-buku kakaknya yang pernah dibaca, tetapi Jimin tidak tau secara tepat tentang itu. Dan Jimin baru menyadari bahwa pemuda yang di tolongnya adalah pemuda yang menangis ketakutan di lift beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei, kau sudah aman. Aku Jimin, Park Jimin. Aku bukan orang jahat, aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tak akan menyakitmu. Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janjiku." Jimin berucap sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

Melihat Yoongi masih ragu dengannya, Jimin kembali berucap dengan sangat lembut, "Percaya padaku."

"To-long a-aku hiks… hiks… kumo-hon to-long a-ku hiks…" Ucap Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Jimin dengan tangan bergetar, dirinya meremat erat telapak tangan itu seolah takut tangan yang dipegangnya akan menghilang.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 _ **Hallo saya kembali wkwwkwk…**_

 _ **Saya membaca review kalian, terimakasih sudah membaca, menfollow, menfavorite cerita saya. Percaylah tulisan saya tidak sebagus author-author lain, saya saja meragukan tulisan saya sendiri**_ __ _ **but terimakasih…**_

 _ **Ohh iya saya membaca review jika ada yang mengatakan saya sadis karena menganggap Jimin tinggi XD jadi anggap saja Jimin tingginya kaya Namjoon XD**_

 _ **Nanti kalo Jimin sama Yoongi pelukan kan lebih enak wkwkwk**_

 _ **So review please?**_

 _ **30.09.2017**_

 _ **-Romana-**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau, istirahatlah disini. Aku berada di luar, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku." Ucap Jimin tersenyum seraya menuntun Yoongi untuk berbaring di ranjangnya.

Ya, Jimin membawa tubuh ringkih Yoongi ke apartemennya, karena sejak tadi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yoongi seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Jimin tidak mengetahui sandi apartemen Yoongi, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi ke apartemennya. Lagi pula apartemen mereka bersebelahan, jadi Jimin tak perlu repot mencari alamat tempat tinggal Yoongi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jawab Yoongi lirih saat mengetahui Jimin akan pergi. Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan tatapan semelas mungkin, berharap Jimin tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berada di ruang tamu." Balas Jimin pengertian.

Yoongi tak menjawab, dirinya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. Sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seseorang di hadapannya ini. Mengetahui keadaan Yoongi yang seperti ini sungguh membuatnya sesak.

Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di samping ranjang, menatap pria manis di depannya yang memilih terus menunduk sambil masih menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Suasana hening diantara mereka terjadi cukup lama. Jimin terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi. Karena Jimin tipe orang yang tak suka dengan suasana kecanggungan memutuskan untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membuka pembicaraan "Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Yo-yoongi, Min Yoongi." ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar dan masih menunduk.

Jimin menepuk pucuk kepala Yoongi lalu mengelusnya perlahan seolah memberinya ketenangan. "Baiklah Yoongi, sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menemani dan menjagamu." Ucap Jimin nyaris berbisik.

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi pada ranjang dengan perlahan, dan mengusap lembut surai lembut Yoongi.

Entah mengapa Yoongi sungguh menikmati sentuhan lembut Jimin di pucuk kepalanya. Yoongi benar-benar terbuai dengan usapan lembut Jimin, sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Jimin yang berada di dekatnya seolah takut jika sang empu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sampai Yoongi merasa matanya mulai memberat dan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jimin mulai melemah, dirinya menyerah untuk menutup matanya dan menyerah untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Jimin memandangi sosok pucat yang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan seksama. Disaat Jimin menolongnya dari pria tua yang mabuk dan menemukannya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, terlebih sorot matanya yang terlampau kosong membuat hati Jimin sedikit nyeri.

Jimin tidak mengetahui apa yang pernah Yoongi alami sampai membuatnya seperti itu, yang pasti rasa ingin menjaga pria manis di sampingnya ini mulai tumbuh menyeruak. Jimin seolah ingin melindungi Yoongi dan tak ingin meninggalkannya entah apa yang sedang dihadapi olehnya, Jimin ingin selalu ada untuk pemuda mungil ini.

Jimin perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menarik selimut hangatnya hingga bawah dagu Yoongi untuk menghalau udara dingin malam hari. Merasa Yoongi sudah terlelap dan hangat, Jimin berjalan menuju dapur untuk membereskan belanjaannya yang sempat dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja dan membuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jimin meminum secangkir coklat panas seraya mengerjakan tugasnya dengan malas. Karena hari semakin malam dan tubuhnya meronta untuk meminta diistirahatkan, Jimin memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Tak mungkin kan Jimin tidur satu ranjang ranjang dengan Yoongi yang masih dalam keadaan kacau? Lagi pula keadaan Yoongi jauh dari kata baik-baik saja jadi ia tak ingin membuat Yoongi merasa tak nyaman dengannya.

Setelah membereskan tugas-tugasnya, Jimin berbaring di sofa panjang ruang tamu sambil memikirkan keadaan Yoongi, masih penenasaran dengan keadaan pemuda yang sedang tertelap di ranjangnya. Keinginannya untuk menolong Yoongi begitu kuat, tetapi Jimin tak harus memulai dari mana dan dirinya juga tak mengetahui apa yang harus ditolong dari Yoongi. Cukup lama Jimin memikirkan hal itu semua, tetapi keadaanya yang cukup lelah memaksanya untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dan akhirnya Jimin memilih menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan alam mimpi menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun akibat teriakan seseorang dari dalam kamarnya, mendudukan tubuhnya yang lumayan kaku akibat tidur di sofa. Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya ke jam yang terpasang apik di dinding ruang tamu yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Padahal Jimin terlelap pukul satu pagi. Dengan terhuyung, Jimin bergegas menuju kamarnya karena teriakan itu semakin menjadi, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Yoongi meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Kedua bola matanya membelalakkan ketika melihat penampilan Yoongi yang sangat kacau, surai indahnya yang berantakan, tubuh yang bergetar hebat, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti orang yang sedang mencari perlindungan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati jika melihat keadaan Yoongi yang seprti ini, Jimin berjalan perlahan ke arah Yoongi, mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang menangis histeris saat dirinya mencoba mendekat ke arahnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! Hiks…" Teriak Yoongi saat melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

Jimin mencoba menghiraukan teriakan histeris Yoongi dengan tetap berjalan perlahan untuk mendekatinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, hiks… hiks… hiks…Jangan lakukan _hal itu_ lagi padaku hiks… lepaskan aku hiks…" Ucap Yoongi disela-sela tangisannya

Bukannya mereda tetapi justru tangisan Yoongi semakin histeris saat mengingat hal mengerikan yang dulu menimpanya. Kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang, _tak bisakah Yoongi tidur dengan nyenyak sekali saja?_ Mimpi mengerikan itu selalu datang padanya setiap hari. Yoongi sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat akan kebodohannya karena lupa membawa obatnya, karna terburu-buru pergi bekerja.

"Yoongi, hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jimin dengan sangat pelan. Jimin tetap mencoba mendekat pada Yoongi walaupun tangisannya tak kunjung mereda.

"Yoongi... Buka matamu. Aku Jimin." Ucap Jimin kembali saat Yoongi tak meresponnya.

Yoongi menyentakkan tubuhnya semakin memojok pada dinding dan mencoba untuk melempar apa saja yang dapat diraih dengan kedua tangan mungilnya agar seseorang yang sedang di depannya berhenti untuk mendekatinya.

"Tidak! Hiks… Kau bukan Jimin. Hiks… pergi hiks…"

Sungguh Jimin tidak pernah mengalami dan mengerti akan situasi seperti ini. Jimin juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan keadaan Yoongi yang histeris seperi sekarang. Jujur saja Jimin baru pertama kali melihat dan mengalami peristiwa seperti ini, kalau Seokjin jangan ditanya pasti dia sudah berpuluh kali bahkan beratus kali mengalami peristiwa seperti ini. Walaupun Jimin pernah beberapakali membaca buku milik Seokjin, tetapi tetap saja Jimin tidak tau harus berbuat seperti apa dalam keadaan yang seperti sekarang.

Jimin masih berusaha menyakinkan Yoongi bahwa dirinya adalah Jimin, bukan seseorang yang akan menyakiti Yoongi. Jimin tidak meyerah untuk mendekat ke arah Yoongi sambil menghindari barang-barang yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Jimin pernah membaca buku dari Seokjin untuk mendekati seseorang yang sedang kacau, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah dengan membuat orang itu percaya padanya. Jimin harus hati-hati dengan kata-katanya, jika dirinya salah mengucapkan satu kata saja maka Yoongi akan semakin histeris. Jimin berbicara selembut mungkin agar Yoongi sedikit tenang dan percaya padanya.

"Yoongi, aku Jimin. Sekarang buka matamu, liatlah sendiri bahwa aku Jimin. Hm?" Ucap Jimin selembut mungkin. Dan usahanya sedikit membuahkan hasil, Yoongi sudah tak melemparinya dengan barang-barang yang dapat diraihnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aku Jimin, Park Jimin. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tak akan menyakitimu, sekarang buka matamu." Pinta Jimin penuh kelembutan. Jimin mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut dan menenangkan.

Yoongi mulai sedikit tenang saat dirinya merasa mengenali suara lembut seseorang dan merasakan seseorang meraih tangannya. Membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan Jimin sedang berjongkok di depannya. Yoongi menatap Jimin sayu, tatapan penuh sirat keputusasaan dan permohonan.

Jimin melihat keadaan Yoongi yang sangat kacau dengan tatapan menyakitkan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menengkan Yoongi dengan bisikan-bisikan halus saat merasakan tubuh ringkih yang berada di dekapannya kembali bergetar dengan tangisan.

"Ssttt, Yoongi tenanglah. Aku disini."

"Jimin, hiks _mereka_ jahat, _mereka_ hiks mereka…" Ucap Yoongi sesegukan.

Jimin mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. "Tenanglah Yoongi, _mereka_ tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku disini, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu bahkan aku tak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyentuhmu." Ucap Jimin yakin.

Jimin sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan yang dilontarkannya, yang Jimin tau bahwa ucapan itu keluar sendiri dari bibirnya tanpa Jimin pikirkan. Tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, karena baginya yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah membuat Yoongi berhenti menangis. Jimin sebenarnya juga tidak mengetahui siapa _mereka_ yang sejak diucapkan oleh Yoongi, mungkin besok dirinya akan menanyakan pada Yoongi saat keadaannya sudah lebih baik.

Yoongi mencengkram erat kaos bagian belakang yang di pakai oleh Jimin, menumpahkan semua rasa tertekan, ketakutannya, kesedihannya, kesepiannya yang selama ini dipendamnya.

 _Bolehkah sekali ini saja Yoongi membagi kesedihannya dengan orang lain?_

 _Tak cukupkah selama satu tahun ini Yoongi menderita sendirian?_

 _Tak bolehkah Yoongi merasa aman dalam hidupnya tanpa di bayangi oleh masa lalunya yang mengerikan?_

Yoongi hanya ingin terlepas dari masa lalunya yang mengerikan.

Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun sekarang yang Yoongi tahu bahwa berada di dekapan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya, seorang yang baru dikenalnya, seseorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin, Yoongi merasa aman.

 _Tidak bolehkah Yoongi berada didekapan Jimin sampai seterusnya?_

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi untuk membawanya ke ranjang miliknya. Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi sakit jika terlalu lama berada di lantai pada jam seperti ini. Jimin terpaksa ikut berbaring karena Yoongi tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, mengelus belakang kepala Yoongi guna membuat lebih tenang, tak lupa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai lebih tenang, tangisnya berangsur mereda walau terkadang masih terdengar suara isakan-isakan beberapa kali, nafasnya mulai berangsur teratur, dan Yoongi jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lama menangis.

Jimin memandangi wajah Yoongi yang tertidur di pelukannya, matanya yang membengkak, hidung mancungnya yang merah, dan sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Menghilangkan bekas air mata yang berada di pipi Yoongi, Jimin merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit milik Yoongi.

Jimin berfikir jika Yoongi terlalu rupawan untuk merasakan sakit, dan sesaat Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat Yoongi untuk tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu Min Yoongi?" Ucap Jimin lirih. Yoongi tidak mendengar ucapannya karena telah berada di alam mimipinya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah manis Yoongi, Jimin memilih menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu menindih lengannya, perlahan membuka matanya dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan. Setelah cukup lama membiasakan dengan cahaya, Jimin merasakan lengannya semakin kebas dan menemukan pemuda surai hitam yang meringkuk ke arahnya.

Jimin mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum ini, setelah mengingatnya Jimin mengangkat lengannya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Yoongi yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

Jimin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap menuju kampus. Tetapi sebelum itu Jimin membereskan kekaucauan kamarnya akibat peristiwa—pelemparan barang-barang miliknya oleh Yoongi- Jimin sedikit meringis melihat kamarnya yang berantakan, tak menyangka bahwa aksi ' _mari melempar barang'_ yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi akan menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamarnya, Jimin menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yoongi dan dirinya sarapan. Tidak mungkin Jimin membiarkan tamunya kelaparan, walaupun Jimin hanya dapat membuat roti panggang, omelet, dan secangkir kopi tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk mengganjal perut mereka.

Jimin meletakan hasil membuat sarapannya pada meja makan, setelah dirasa cukup Jimin kembali ke kamarnya mencoba untuk membangunkan Yoongi karena dirinya juga harus segera bergegas menuju kampus.

Jimin membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Yoongi masih meringkuk seperti bayi di dalam selimutnya, sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya posisi tidur Yoongi. Jimin berjalan menuju ranjang dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Yoongi yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Yoon, bangun. Sudah pagi, kau harus segera mengisi perutmu."

"Engghh…" Lenguh Yoongi saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya. Saat matanya perlahan terbuka, sempat terkejut karena menemukan dirinya yang tidak berada di apartemennya dan menemukan seseorang yang telah menolongnya dari pria tua yang mabuk. Yoongi secara reflek menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Jimin.

Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Yoongi dan wajah paniknya. "Selamat pagi, Yoongi. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tak menjawab melainkan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah ke dalam selimut tebal yang kini hampir membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak tertawa jika pemandangan di depannya menampilkan Yoongi yang terbungkus selimut tebal dan hanya menyisakan setengah wajahnya saja, yang terlihat hanya dari pucuk kepalanya sampai setengah hidungnya. Sungguh pemandangan pagi yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau cuci mukalah dulu, aku akan menunggu di ruang makan." Setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan kepala oleh Yoongi, Jimin keluar dari kamarnya.

Yoongi melangkah dengan ragu menuju ruang makan, saat tiba disana dirinya menemukan Jimin sedang menikmati roti panggang dan omelet yang di buat oleh Jimin sendiri.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi berjalan menuju kearahanya, menghentikan acara mengunyah sarapannya dan meminta Yoongi untuk duduk di depannya agar Yoongi dapat memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Jimin.

Acara sarapan mereka dalam suasana hening, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, Yoongi yang masih takut terhadap Jimin dan Jimin yang tak tahu harus memulai pembicaran seperti apa yang membuat suasana begitu canggung.

Suasana itu tetap hening sampai Jimin bangun dari duduknya dan membereskan peralatan makan, lalu Yoongi menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Karena merasa sang pemilik apartemen akan pergi maka Yoongi berpamitan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Umm, Ji-jimin-ssi, aku ha-harus pulang." Cicit Yoongi.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kau boleh berada disini terlebih dahulu sampai kau merasa lebih baik, tetapi maaf aku tidak dapat menemanimu karena aku harus pergi ke kampus. Lagipula apartemen kita bersebelahan." Jawab Jimin menenangkan.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "A-aku sudah me-merasa lebih ba-baik. Lebih ba-baik aku pu-pulang saja."

"Baiklah, aku juga sekalian akan berangkat ke kampus, kita keluar bersama."

Jimin mengambil tas ransel dan jaket miliknya yang berada di kamarnya dan segera menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri diam di ruang tamu. Mereka berjalan beriringan, walaupun Yoongi masih menjaga jarak dari Jimin.

Jimin mengantar Yoongi sampai depan pintu apartemen dan dirinya berpamitan menuju kampus. Tetapi saat dirinya ingin melangkah pergi, Jimin merasakan sebuah tarikan pelan pada jaket yang di kenakannya, memutuskan berbalik menghadap Yoongi—pelaku penarikan jaket- dan melayangkan tanya pada Yoongi memalui tatapan matanya.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap Yoongi pelan masih dengan menunduk.

Jimin menjawab ucapan terimakasih Yoongi dengan senyum lebar sampai membuat kedua bola matanya tak terlihat. Jimin mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi dan berucap "Sama-sama." Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Sedikit mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah yang menolongnya, sejak Jimin menolongnya Yoongi tidak benar-benar memperhatikan wajah rupanan milik Jimin karena rasa takutnya yang lebih mendominasi.

Setelah lama saling beradu pandang, Jimin berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Yoongi karena harus bergegas pergi ke kampus. Saat bertatap pandang dengan Yoongi, Jimin terpesona pada kedua bola mata indah milik Yoongi. Jimin baru menyadari bahwa kedua mata Yoongi sangat indah, bola matanya yang berwana coklat menambah kadar keindahan dari kedua matanya.

Saat berbalik pergi Jimin melewatkan sesuatu. Jimin tidak melihat Yoongi tersenyum kecil padanya. Mungkin jika Jimin melihat senyuman seorang Min Yoongi, dirinya akan langsung terjatuh lebih dalam terhadap pesona seorang Min Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin berjalan pergi tersenyum kecil. Ya, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah peristiwa satu tahun lalu menimpanya. Karena sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, Yoongi tidak pernah tersenyum, kecuali saat bersama Ajhumma pemilik kedai.

Selebihnya Yoongi tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun. Entahlah, melihat Jimin tersenyum secara reflek dirinya juga tersenyum. Yoongi tak tahu sihir apa yang digunakan Jimin sampai membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju kelas, sesampainya di kelas dirinya menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah sampai di kelas terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya saat berjalan menuju kelas Jimin memikirkan apa yang membuat Yoongi sampai seperti semalam. Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat Yoongi seperti itu. Tapi yang melintas di kepalanya hanya perkiraannya saja, Jimin bukan ahli dalam bidang itu.

"Tae?" Panggil Jimin saat tiba di samping Taehyung.

"Eh, Jim. Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau pernah bermimpi buruk tidak Tae?"

Taehyung mengernyit setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat, memandang Jimin penuh tanya.

"Jawab saja Kim, tidak usah memandangiku seperti itu." Ucap Jimin merasa risih saat ditatap aneh oleh Taehyung.

"Pernah, memangnya kenapa sih? Kau semalam bermimpi buruk?" Taehyung memutar matanya malas _. Apa tidak ada topik lain yang lebih baik dibicarakan di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini?_ Batin Taehyung.

Jimin mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung padanya dan kembali bertanya, "Kalau kau bermimpi buruk apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja meminum air putih agar aku lebih tenang. Kau ini kenapa sih Jim?" Taehyung kini merasa kesal, karena paginya yang indah dirusak oleh curhatan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Jimin kembali bertanya "Apa kau akan berteriak ketakutan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini adalah my baby _bunny_ meninggalkanku." Jawab Taehyung mendramatisir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jimin melotot kesal pada Taehyung, "Aku serius Kim." Ucap Jimin tajam.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Jawab Taehyung dengan tampang dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Ahh, lupakan! Percuma aku bertanya padamu." Garis-garis kekesalan mulai muncul di keningnya. Seharusnya Jimin sadar, curhat pada seorang Kim Taehyung itu tidak akan memberikan solusi sama sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Jim?"

"Aku? Aku tak apa, lupakan saja perkataanku sebelumnya." Ucap Jimin senewen. Oh sepertinya moodnya di pagi hari ini sedang tidak bagus.

"Oh aku tau, kau sih terlalu banyak menonton film horor jadinya terbawa sampai mimpi. Sudah tau penakut tapi masih saja nekat menonton film horor." Ledek Taehyung. Mendengar perkataan Tahyung, Jimin melemparkan buku yang berada di laci mejanya disertai umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

Tetapi tentu saja Taehyung tidak melupakan perkataan Jimin tentang mimpi buruk yang dialami oleh sahabatnya itu. Taehyung tetap merecoki pertanyaan yang sama pada Jimin, namun Jimin hanya mendiamkannya dan menganggapnya pertanyaannya sebagai angin lalu. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung menyerah bertanya, bertepatan dengan dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Kelas Jimin telah berakhir. Jimin berencana untuk bertemu dengan Seokjin dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang terjadi pada Yoongi, karena menurutnya Seokjin adalah ahli dalam bidang yang akan Jimin tanyakan dan saat ini hanya Seokjin yang dapat membantunya.

 **Jimin**

 **14.20**

Hyung, sedang sibuk tidak?

 _ **Seokjin Hyung**_

 _ **14.30**_

 _Aku baru saja memeriksa pasien_

 _Ada apa?_

 **Jimin**

 **14.32**

Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu.

 _ **Seokjin Hyung**_

 _ **14.35**_

 _Memangnya lewat pesan tidak bisa?_

 **Jimin**

 **14.37**

Tidak hyung.

Aku harus menanyakan ini secara langsung.

 _ **Seokjin Hyung**_

 _ **14.40**_

 _Kalau begitu kau kemari saja._

 _Tanyakan pada suster dimana ruanganku._

 _Hati-hati di jalan._

 **Jimin**

 **14.41**

Oke hyung.

Jimin menutup aplikasi pesan di ponselnya lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat hyungnya bekerja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jimin bertanya pada suster yang bertugas dan dengan senang hati diantar oleh suster menuju ruangan Seokjin.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jimin saat membuka pintu ruangan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati adiknya yang datang. "Oh, kau sudah sampai Jimin-ah? Duduklah."

Jimin duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Seokjin dan membiarkan suster yang mengantarkan Jimin berpamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin langsung pada intinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya Hyung, jika seseorang bermimpi buruk hal itu wajar bukan?"

"Mimpi buruk masih dikategorikan wajar jika itu hanya terjadi sekali dua kali Jimin-ah. Tetapi jika seseorang berlarut-larut mengalami mimpi buruk maka itu dikategorikan tidak wajar. Kenapa? Kau semalam mimpi buruk?"

Jimin diam mencermati penjelasan dari Seokjin, memjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan dari Seokjin, "Bukan aku hyung."

Seokjin mulai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Jimin. "Lalu siapa?" Tanya Seokjin kembali.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Jimin justru kembali bertanya, "Hyung, jika kita mengalami _nightmare_ apakah kita akan berteriak histeris? Bahkan sampai ketakutan?"

"Jimin-ah, sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud? Terjadi sesuatu padamu? Jangan membuatku khawatir bodoh!" Ucap Seokjin sedikit khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Tidak hyung, bukan aku. Hanya seseorang yang baru aku kenal."

"Astaga Jimin! Demi seseorang yang baru kau kenal kau sampai datang kesini?" Seokjin memandangnya Jimin tidak percaya. Bisa-bisa adiknya yang bodoh itu sempat membuatnya khawatir.

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa? Jelaskan padaku?!" seru Seokjin gemas karna ucapan Jimin yang berputar-putar, kenapa tidak langsung pada intinya saja sih kan Seokjin menjadi penasaran.

 _Adiknya yang terkenal dingin dating menemuinya hanya untuk seseorang yang baru dikenalnya?_

" _Pencapaian yang bagus."_ Batin Seokjin.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, karena tidak ada jalan lain untuk meminta bantuan dari orang lain maka Jimin menceritakannya dari awal.

Jimin pun menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir pertemuannya dengan Yoongi. Dari peristiwa yang terjadi di lift, saat Jimin menolongnya dari pria tua yang mabuk, hingga Jimin menemukan Yoongi meringkuk ketakutan di dinding kamarnya. Sungguh saat Jimin menceritakan semua itu pada Seokjin dirinya terbayang wajah ketakutan seorang Min Yoongi yang membuat dadanya menjadi sesak.

Seokjin mendengarkan secara saksama penjelasan dari Jimin. Setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Jimin, Seokin menyimpulkan ada yang tidak beres pada seseorang yang diceritakan oleh Jimin.

"Jimin, aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan secara akurat. Tapi kau harus membawanya kesini agar aku tau apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi." Jawab Seokjin setalah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Tapi hyung, aku bahkan baru berkenalan dengannya. Jika aku langsung mengajaknya kesini dia akan mengira aku menganggapnya orang gila." Ucap Jimin sedikit frustasi, mengacak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Tidak semua yang datang pada kami dianggap gila. Tetapi jika mereka memang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak beres pada dirinya sendiri sebaiknya mereka datang pada kami agar kami bisa menolongnya, agar mereka tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga orang-orang disekelilingnya terutama orang yang mereka sayangi. Dan sesuatu yang tidak beres yang ada pada diri mereka pun tidak semua menjurus ke dalam hal kegilaan Jimin-ah, mereka hanya _'berbeda'_ …, ya _'berbeda'_. Kau harus meyakinkan Yoongi dan segera membawanya padaku jika kau tidak mau Yoongi berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan keselamatannya." Ucap Seokjin panjang lebar.

"Tapi hyung bagaimana caranya?!" Ucap Jimin semakin frustasi mendengar penjelasan Seokjin. Memandang kakaknya putus asa meminta pertolongan.

"Kau harus membuatnya percaya padamu. Lakukan pendekatan secara perlahan. Ingat Jimin, perlahan! Jika tidak maka Yoongi akan menjauhimu karena dan semakin takut padamu. Aku menyimpulkan pernah terjadi sesuatu dengan masa lalunya. Dari penjelasanmu tadi, kau merasa Yoongi selalu ketakutan jika dia bersama orang asing kan?"

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan mencobanya. Dan, ya, Yoongi selalu ketakutan jika seseorang mencoba mendekatinya, bahkan sampai berteriak padaku saat aku ingin menolong. Yoongi juga selalu berucap _mereka mereka_ dan _mereka_ , kan aku menjadi bingung hyung. Masalahnya aku tidak tau siapa _mereka_ yang dimaksud Yoongi."

"Tunggu sebentar! _Mereka_?" Sela Seokjin.

"Iya _mereka_. Memangnya kenapa?"

Seokjin diam beberapa saat, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang pernah dialami oleh Yoongi. Setelah beberapa lama Seokjin tersentak karena pemikirannya.

"Jimin, kau harus segera membawanya padaku." Ucap Seokjin serius.

"Hyung ada apa? Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Aku berpikir memang memang pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya, tapi masalahnya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini pelakunya lebih dari satu orang. Karena dari penjelasanmu Yoongi selalu berucap _mereka_ bukan? Dari situ aku menyimpulkan memang pelakunya lebih dari satu orang, maka kau harus segera membawanya kepadaku agar aku dapat menolongnya. Jika Yoongi tak nyaman dengan suasana rumah sakit kau bisa membawanya ke apartemenku atau aku saja yang datang ke apartemenmu lagipula apartemen kalian bersebelahan, itu akan mempermudah untuk kita untuk menolongnya." Jawab Seokjin panjang lebar.

Jimin memandang Seokjin sedikit was-was, apakah sampai separah itu? Tapi Jimin yakin bahwa Seokjin dapat menolong Yoongi, lagipula Jimin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Yoongi. Rasa khawatirnya pada Yoongi sedikit berkurang saat pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya.

"Satu hal lagi Jim."

"Apa hyung?"

"Jika kau menemukan sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Aku siap 24 jam untukmu. Sepertinya kau juga mempunyai perasaan pada Yoongi sampai kau datang kemari secara langsung. Iya kan? Jujur saja padaku." Nada penuh godaan itu meluncur dari mulut Seokjin yang sukses membuat Jimin bergerak tak nyaman dan jangan lupakan wajah Jimin yang memerah.

"Tidak hyung tidak, b-bukan begitu. Aku, a-aku hanya kasihan padanya. Kau tidak melihat sendiri bagaimana tatapan matanya hyung, sangat kosong dan menyakitkan." Jimin meringis perih ketika teringat bagaimana wajah ketakutan Yoongi yang kembali mengisi otaknya.

"Mungkin sekarang tidak Jim, tapi besok siapa yang tau? Aku sudah mengetahui dirimu luar dalam Jimin-ah, bahkan saat kau masih di rahim Eomma pun aku sudah mengenalmu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Seokjin jahil memainkan kedua alisnya.

Jimin merengut dan menatap jengkel pada Seokjin. "Hyung, jangan menggodaku!"

Seokjin hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Jimin, kapan lagi sih dirinya dapat menggoda adiknya? Baginya melihat wajah Jimin yang merajuk adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Walaupun wajahnya tidak ada pantasnya menunjukan wajah merajuk.

"Tapi Jimin," Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba serius.

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Jika memang kau mempunyai perasaan padanya, kita harus menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu baru kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kau tak mau kan kalau Yoongi terus dihantui oleh bayangan masa lalunya?"

"Hyung! Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya." Jimin melotot pada Seokjin yang menatapnya kelewat serius.

Seokjin menjawab perkataan Jimin dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh, hal itu membuat Jimin semakin kesal. Kenapa Seokjin senang sekali menggodanya sih, ide jahil munlintas pada otaknya, lihat saja Jimin akan membalas Seokjin dengan merusak koleksi Mario boys yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Selamat tinggal Hyung."

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan Seokjin dengan sedikit membanting pintu ruangan Seokjin karena masih merasa kesal. Membuat Seokjin yang melihat Jimin merajuk hanya tertawa keras.

Setelah Jimin sudah keluar dari ruangannya, Seokjin segera beranjak dari duduknya mencari buku yang berisi tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya tentang Yoongi di rak buku yang berada di ruangannya. Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya Seokjin menemukannya dan membaca ulang buku itu, memahami setiap kata yang dibacanya.

Seokjin hanya memastikan bahwa dugaan yang melintas di otaknya akurat. Seokjin membaca buku itu dengan saksama, setelah selesai membaca buku itu Seokjin menutup buku yang sejak dibacanya dan memandang kosong dinding di ruangannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 _ **Hallo saya kembali hehehehe.**_

 _ **Maafkan jika saya updatenya terlalu lama. Sebenarnya chap ini ingin di up waktu Jimin birthday kemarin tapi karena kesibukan yang memaksa saya untuk menunda update chap ini. Sekali lagi maafkan saya**_ __

 _ **Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Menurut kalian chap ini bagaimana? Membosankan? Aneh? Alurnya kecepetan apa terlalu lambat? Maaf jika membosankan, aneh, dan alur yang tidak sesuai**_ __

 _ **Terima kasih juga yang sudah memyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, menfollow, menfavorite, dan mereview cerita saya. Dan review kalian adalah pacuan saya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Gumawo :***_

 _ **Oh iya saya ingin menjelaskan sedikit tentang mimpi.**_

 _ **Jadi dalam dunia Psikologi mimpi menjadi 2:**_

 _ **Latent content: ini berisi tentang motif, harapan, dan ketakutan yang tidak disadari atau tersembunyi.**_

 _ **Motif, dapat berupa apa yang kita pikirkan atau apa yang akan kita lakukan esok hari.**_

 _ **Harapan, dapat berupa harapan-harapan kita yang belum tercapai.**_

 _ **Ketakutan, dapat berupa trauma akibat suatu peristawa (trauma masa lalu, kecelakaan, phobia, dll).**_

 _ **Manifest content: isi berisi tentang isi yang muncul dalam mimpi (mimpi yang terjadi dalam tidur kita).**_

 _ **PS: Mimpi yang dimaksud di atas lebih menjurus ke analisis mimpi yang dilakukan oleh psikiater.**_

 _ **Tapi memang pada dasarnya orang yang datang pada Psikiater/Psikolog tidak semuanya menjurus pada kegilaan tetaapi dapat juga masalah-masalah yang ringan.**_

 _ **Sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya.**_

 _ **So, review please?**_

 _ **27.10.2017**_

 _ **-Romana-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi, dirinya ingin mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Yoongi tetapi diurungkannya. Jimin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mendekati Yoongi secara perlahan seperti perkataan Hyungnya.

Jimin berdiam di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi cukup lama, berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Sebernarnya Jimin sedang memikirkan berbagai cara agar dapat mendekati Yoongi. Jimin memikirkan cara yang paling perlahan agar Yoongi tidak takut padanya, _tidak mungkin kan dirinya langsung menyeret Yoongi ke tempat praktek Seokjin?_ Tidak lucu kalau orang-orang berfikir jika Jimin akan menculik Yoongi. Karena terlalu sibuk berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi, Jimin tak menyadari bahwa sang pemilik apartemen sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Jimin-shi?"

"E-ehh Yoongi?"

"Jimin-shi se-sedang apa berdiri di de-depan pintu a-spartemenku?"

"Itu—anu…"

Yoongi menyirit heran melihat Jimin yang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi Yoongi hanya diam tanpa berniat berbicara lagi. Yoongi sehabis pulang kedai tempat berkerja, saat berjalan menuju apartemennya Yoongi melihat seseorang yang tak asing untuknya. Yoongi seperti mengenal perpawakan dari pria itu, Yoongi berjalan secara perlahan dan memastikan jika pria yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya adalah seseorang yang dikenal. Saat sudah cukup dekat Yoongi menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui siapa pria yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"A-aku, aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Ya makan bersama." Jawab Jimin cepat.

Yoongi semakin menyirit heran mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Ma-makan bersama?"

Jujur saja Yoongi masih sedikit takut jika berdekatan dengan Jimin, tetapi Yoongi mengingat bahwa Jimin telah menolongnya dari pria mabuk maka Yoongi berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takutnya.

"Ya makan bersama. Kau mau kan?"

"A-aku…"

Bahkan Yoongi belum sempat membalas perkataan Jimin, Jimin sudah membuka mulutnya kembali, "Jangan menolakku, aku tak suka penolakan."

"A-ahh baiklah. Ta-tapi kita makan di a-apartemenku saja ba-bagaimana? A-aku tidak terbiasa ma-makan di luar."

"Tentu saja aku mau, kau yang memasak kan?" Jawab Jimin antusias.

 _Dasar Park Jimin tidak tau diri, sudah mengajak Yoongi makan bersama tetapi Yoongi sendiri yang memasak_.

"N-ne."

Yoongi memasukan sandi apartemennya. Setelah terdengar bunyi _'klik'_ Yoongi segera mendorong pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk.

Yoongi menyuruh Jimin menunggu di ruang tamu sedangkan dirinya mulai memasak di dapur. Jimin melihat penjuru apartemen milik Yoongi dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan apartemen milik Yoongi, apartemen milik Yoongi tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen miliknya. Hanya saja suasanya apartemen milik Yoongi terlihat kosong dan suram. Kosong dalam artian bukan tidak ada barang yang memenuhi ruang apartemennya, tetapi kosong dalam arti seperti seseorang yang kesepian.

Jimin masih menyelusuri apartemen milik Yoongi, Jimin baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu pun foto yang terpasang di dinding apartemen milik Yoongi. Setahu Jimin, biasanya orang-orang akan memajang paling tidak beberapa foto di ruang tamu, tetapi kenapa tidak dengan Yoongi? Jimin dibuat bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup menyelusuri ruang tamu milik Yoongi, Jimin berinisiatif untuk menyusul Yoongi di dapur dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yoongi. Saat sampai di dapur Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang memasukan beberapa bumbu dan adonan ke dalam masakannya. Posisi Yoongi yang membelakangi Jimin membuat Jimin leluasa untuk memandangi Yoongi dengan bebas, Jimin melihat punggung Yoongi, entah kenapa punggung itu terasa rapuh untuknya. Punggung milik Yoongi seolah berkata jika membutuhkan seseorang yang memeluknya dan melindunginya dari dunia luar. Jimin menjadi mempunyai keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil milik Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya dan akan melindungi Yoongi apapun yang terjadi.

Jimin menghela nafas pelan saat pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya. Ayolah Jimin membutuhkan petunjuk agar dapat menolong Yoongi seperti perkataan Seokjin, tetapi sejak tadi Jimin tak menemukan petunjuk apapun kecuali ruang tamu yang terlihat kosong.

Jimin masih diam mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan Yoongi, dapat Jimin lihat masakan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi hampir selesai. Jimin juga dapat mencium aroma lezat dari masakan buatan Yoongi, Jimin jadi tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan buatan Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang sedikit terkejut saat membalikan badannya. Mungkin karena Yoongi terlalu keasikan memasak sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Jimin berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jimin.

"Se-sebentar lagi. Jimin-shi bisa du-duduk terlebih dahulu di me-meja makan."

Tanpa banyak kata Jimin berjalan menuju meja makan dan menunggu Yoongi beserta makanan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi. Tadi saat Jimin mencium aroma masakan milik Yoongi cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo untuk meminta makan.

Yoongi telah selesai menata masakannya di meja makan, dirinya melirik Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandangi masakannya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Sehingga Yoongi berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Jimin, Yoongi mengambil nasi dan lauk yang dimasaknya dan meletakannya di hadapan Jimin. Yoongi sedikit memasak lebih banyak karena dirinya makan bersama orang lain maka otomatis porsinya bertambah, juga Yoongi memasak lebih banyak untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk Jimin karena kemarin malam Jimin telah menolongnya dari pria mabuk.

"Si-silahkan dimakan Ji-jimin-shi. Ma-maaf jika aku hanya da-dapat membuat ini."

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok, ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Jimin mulai memakan makanan yang disiapkan Yoongi untuknya, saat merasakan suapan pertama Jimin langsung dengan lahap memakan makanan buatan Yoongi.

"Ini enak sekali, sungguh." Puji Jimin dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

Yoongi yang mendengar pujian dari Jimin hanya dapat menunduk malu. Yoongi tidak pernah mendapat pujian dari seseorang setelah keluarganya meninggalkannya, dan saat Yoongi menerima pujian dari Jimin membuat pipinya merona. Yoongi hanya dapat menyembunyikan rona malunya dengan menunduk dalam, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi tersipu malu tertawa pelan, sungguh saat ini Yoongi sangat menggemaskan jika tersipu malu seperti itu. Jimin melanjutkan kegianan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, sungguh saat ini Jimin makan dengan lahap seperti orang yang tidak diberi makan selama satu minggu.

"Tidak usah malu, masakanmu memang enak. Kau juga makan, jangan hanya aku yang makan."

 _Dasar Jimin memang tidak punya urat malu, menumpang makan tetapi bertindak seolah saat ini sedang berada di apartemen miliknya dan masakan yang dimakannya adalah buatannya sendiri._

"Ne. Jimin-shi ma-makannya pe-pelan-pelan saja na-nanti tersedak."

Jimin membalas perkataan Yoongi dengan menampilkan cengiran bodohnya, cengiran yang menghilangkan kedua bola matanya dan membentuk satu garis tipis, tak lupa dengan pipi yang mengembung lucu karena banyaknya makanan yang berada di mulutnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berpindah ke ruang tamu agar lebih nyaman. Jimin sudah bertekat jika dirinya akan mengorek informasi dari Yoongi, sehingga saat ini otak Jimin sedang bekerja untuk menyusun pertanyaan.

"Mm Yoongi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama saat mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Melihat Yoongi yang terdiam, Jimin beranggap sebagai jawaban tidak. "Jika tidak boleh tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Jimin mencoba tersenyum. Walaupun sebuah senyuman sedikit terpaksa.

"Bo-boleh."

"Benar boleh?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

"I-iya. Jimin-shi ma-mau bertanya a-apa?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku?"

"A-aku kelahiran ta-tahun se-sembilan puluh ti-tiga."

"Berati kau lebih tua dariku. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu hyung. Bolehkan?"

"I-iya boleh. Me-memangnya Jimin-shi ke-kelahiran tahun be-berapa?"

"Aku sembilan puluh lima hyung."

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil membuat mulut seperti huruf O tanpa suara tanda mengerti yang membuat Jimin menjadi gemas dengan tingkah lucu Yoongi.

Jimin terus bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang ringan seperti apa makanan kesukaan Yoongi, warna kesukaannya, kegiatan sehari-harinya, hobinya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya tidak menyudutkan Yoongi agar tidak membuat Yoongi menjadi takut kepadanya.

Yoongi menganggap Jimin adalah orang baik sehingga Yoongi menjawab semua pertanyaan Jimin dengan senang hati. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang lain selain Ahjumma pemilik kedai tempat Yoongi bekerja. Ini juga pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa nyaman dan aman dengan orang lain.

Yoongi menyukai bagaimana cara Jimin berbicara lembut padanya sehingga tidak membuat Yoongi menjadi takut berdekatan dengan Jimin, walaupun Yoongi masih menjaga jarak yang baginya ' _aman'_. Yoongi juga menyukai senyuman milik Jimin yang menenggelamkan kedua mata Jimin dan membuat satu garis tipis saat Jimin tersenyum. Saat melihat Jimin tersenyum seperti itu Yoongi merasa ' _hangat'_ tidak seperti dirinya yang _'dingin'_.

Jimin seperti matahari untuknya.

Dan yang paling Yoongi sukai dari Jimin adalah dekapan milik pemuda yang memiliki senyuman bak bulan sabit itu. Dalam dekapan Jimin, Yoongi merasa aman, dalam dekapan Jimin, Yoongi merasa jika _mereka_ tidak adan menemukannya. Dan Yoongi ingin terus berada dalam dekapan milik Jimin jika Tuhan mengizinkan.

"Hyung?"

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Oyy Yoongi hyung?" Ucap Jimin sedikit berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Yoongi, karena tiba-tiba Yoongi mengabaikannya.

Yoongi tersentak saat melihat Jimin sudah berada di dekatnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Eh-ehh Jimin-shi a-ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi gelagapan.

"Hyung mrngacuhkanku." Ucap Jimin cemberut.

"Ma-maaf."

"Hyung memikirkan apa sih sampai mengacuhakanku begitu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Jimin tidak bertanya lagi, dirinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya memandangi wajah rupawan milik Yoongi. Dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini Yoongi terlihat sangat cantik, kedua bola mata coklatnya yang sangat mempesona membuat Jimin jatuh ke dalam posona milik Yoongi. Tetapi satu yang menganjal di hati dan benak Jimin, kedua bola mata indah itu Jimin dapat melihat jika mata itu menyimpan sebuah kesakitan dan ketakutan, dan bodohnya Jimin tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat Yoongi menjadi seperti itu.

Jimin terus memandang mata itu seperti ingin mencari jawaban yang bersarang di benaknya. Sehingga secara tak sadar Jimin terus memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak lima senti meter dari wajah Yoongi.

Jimin mencari jawaban yang bersarang dibenaknya sambil memngagumi karya Tuhan yang sangat indah. Bagaimana wajah putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Yoongi, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna seperti buah _cherry_ yang minta dikecup dan dilumat. Jimin jadi ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa bibir Yoongi yang seperti buah _cherry_ itu.

Yoongi semakin memundurkan badannya, tetapi apa daya dirinya terjebak diantara punggung sofa dan tubuh Jimin. Yoongi membawa tangannya di depannya untuk mencegah agar tubuh Jimin tidak semakin dekat padanya.

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang melihat Jimin dari jarak sedekat ini, Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan milik Jimin, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tebal yang menggoda, dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata tajam milik Jimin yang membuatnya terpesona dan jatuh dalam jurang pesona milik seorang Park Jimin.

 _Mereka berdua saling menggagumi karya Tuhan yang menurut mereka sangat indah._

"Ji-jim.."

"Ji-jimin.."

"Kau ter-terlalu de-dekat."

Acara saling terpesona mereka berdua terhenti akibat bunyi ponsel milik Jimin. Jimin baru menyadari jika dirinya berjarak sedekat ini dengan Yoongi. Menyadari kecerobohannya, Jimin dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya yang membuat Yoongi dapat bernafas karena Jimin sudah tidak sedekat tadi dengan dirinya.

Yoongi memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang seperti ingin meledak, memukul pelan dadanya bertujuan untuk menenangkan degupan itu.

Jimin juga salah tingkah sendiri, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Yoongi. Tetapi bedanya Jimin merasakan kencangnya degupan jantungnya.

"A-anu hyung, maafkan kelancanganku tadi."

"Huh? Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku hyung."

"Ti-tidak apa."

Sebenarnya Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat Jimin, Yoongi takut terpesona untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekalian menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, agar Jimin tidak dapat melihat kedua pipinya yang sedang bersemu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya hyung."

"N-ne."

Jimin berjalan menuju pintu sedikit tergesa-gesa, bagaimanapun Jimin masih merasakan degupan di jantungnya itu yang membuat Jimin bertingkah seperti ini. Dan Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin sampai depan pintu dalam keadaan yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Sampai di depan pintu, Jimin berbalik menghadap Yoongi.

"A-aku pulang ya hyung."

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Langsung tidur ya hyung."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Selamat malam hyung."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya _lagi._

"Mimpi indah hyung."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya **_lagi_**

"Kau masuklah dulu hyung."

"Selamat malam Yoon."

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin, menampilkan senyuman yang selama ini disembumyikannya. Jimin balas tersenyum dan mengusak pelan rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke apartemennya, tak lupa untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Setelah Yoongi masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jimin malu _man_ , terpesona _lagi_ dengan seorang Min Yoongi. Yoongi itu manis sekali sih, dan apa-apan senyum manisnya saat membalas ucapkan selamat malamnya, membuat Jimin menjadi lebih jatuh dalam pesona milik Yoongi.

Jimin rasa malam ini dirinya akan bermimpi indah jika mengingat senyuman manis milik Yoongi. Jimin memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan bahagia, dirinya jadi ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan bermimpi indah tentang Yoongi. Sejak tadi senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampan milik Jimin, bahkan saat dirinya menuju alam mimpi senyumannya masih terpasang apik di wajah tampannya.

Keadaan Yoongi tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Jimin, senyum indah milik Yoongi belum juga luntur dari wajah cantikya. Sampai dirinya menuju alam mimpipun, senyumannya tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Yoongi mimpi mengerikan itu tidak datang kepadanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Yoongi dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, untuk yang kedua kalinya Yoongi merasa dunia tidak membencinya, untuk kedua kalinya tidak merasakan sakit setelah _kejadian_ mengerikan itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya Yoongi tidak merasakan takut.

Dan itu semua berkat pemuda tampan yang baru dikenalnya, pemuda tanpan bernama Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun akibat suara bel apertemen miliknya, melihat ke meja nakas untuk mengetahui jika sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Rupanya Yoongi tertidur cukup lama, masih membiaskan dengan keadaan sekitar Yoongi mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi berulang-ulang. Melangkah pelan untuk membukakan pintu dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, melupakan alarm bahaya dalam dirinya dan tanpa curiga sedikitpun dengan si pengunjung.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya, terkejut pelan saat menemukan Jimin—sang tetangga apartemennya—berdiri dengan senyum lebar memakai pakaian rapi, dan tas ransel yang nemempel di punggungnya. Lenyap sudah rasa kantuk Yoongi.

"Ji-jimin-shi?"

"Pagi hyung."

"Pa-pagi juga Jimin-shi."

"Hyung boleh aku menumpang sarapan?" Ucap Jimin dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Aku ada kelas jam sepuluh, tetapi kulkasku sudah kosong aku lupa mengisinya lagi. Dan aku terlalu malas sarapan di luar. Boleh ya hyung? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Padahal itu hanya akal-akalnya Jimin saja, Jimin kan habis berbelanja. Hanya saja Jimin ingin sarapan di tempat Yoongi, sekalian melakukan pendekatan.

Yoongi mengerjap pelan kedua mata indahnya saat melihat wajah Jimin yang dibuat melas itu, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah tampannya.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Yash! Terimakasih hyung."

"Ma-masuklah dulu. A-aku akan membuatkanmu sa-sarapan setelah a-aku cuci mu-muka."

"Ne hyung."

Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Yoongi dan bergegas menuju meja makan untuk menunggu Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan mukanya.

Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya, Yoongi bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jimin sarapan. Yoongi memasak sederhana, tetapi cukup jika untuk mengganjal perut sampai siang nanti.

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang memasak makasan untuknya dengan senyum lebar. Dalam benaknya sudah terlintas jika Jimin adalah suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya memasak dan Yoongi adalah istri yang sedang memasak untuk suaminya. Benar-benar keluarga bahagia.

Jimin tersentak dengan pikirannya,

 _Tunggu dulu, apa tadi?_

 _Suami?_

 _Istri?_

 _Keluarga bahagia?_

Sepertinya Jimin sudah mulai gila.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran _absurd_ nya.

Yoongi selesai dengan masakannya dan meletakan semua masakannya di hadapan Jimin, "Si-silahkan dima-makan Jimin-shi."

"Terimakasih hyung. Yoongi hyung juga makan jangan hanya aku saja."

"Ahh n-ne."

Mereka memulai sarapannya dengan tenang, Jimin yang makan dengan lahap karena masakan Yoongi yang benar-benar enak dan Yoongi yang makan dengan perlahan tetapi tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

Jimin melesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, meminum air putih yang tadi disediakan oleh Yoongi dengan perlahan sampai habis.

"Terimakasih hyung, masakanmu sangat enak."

"Ter-terimakasih." Yoongi menjawab dengan rona merah di pipinya saat Jimin memuji masakannya.

"Oh iya hyung. Panggil aku Jimin saja, jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"A-ah ne."

"Sekarang coba hyung panggil aku Jimin saja."

"Ji-jimin." Cicit Yoongi

"Apa hyung? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ji-jimin." Jawab Yoongi lebih mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hyung, aku tidak dengar. Lebih keras lagi."

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah mendengar Yoongi, tetapi dirinya hanya ingin menggoda Yoongi saja. Baginya Yoongi terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah di pipiya.

"Jimin."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Yoongi yang terdiam karena berhasil menyebut Jimin dengan lancar, dan Jimin yang terdiam karena Yoongi sudah tidak tergagap lagi saat berbicara padanya.

"Nah begitu dong hyung." Ucap Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening.

Yoongi hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin polos yang membuat Jimin menjerit dalam hati. Yoongi memang sangat manis.

"Hyung tidak bekerja?"

"Ah se-sebentar lagi a-aku bekerja."

Baru juga Jimin merasa senang karena Yoongi tidak berbicara tergagap padanya, tetapi saat ini Yoongi kembali berbicara tergagap.

Jimin mendesah pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya Jimin kembali berucap "Mau aku antar hyung?"

"Ti-tidak usah Jim."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, toh kita searah sekalian saja. Dari pada hyung harus berjalan kaki."

Akhirnya dengan bujukan Jimin yang menyerempet paksaan Yoongi menerima tawaran Jimin untuk mengantarkan dirinya di tempat kerja.

Jimin menunggu Yoongi bersiap-siap di ruang tamu, tetapi sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Jimin berjalan pelan menuju kamar Yoongi, melihat dan meneliti kamar Yoongi dengan cermat. Untung saja hanya ada dua kamar di apartemen ini sehingga Jimin tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar milik Yoongi.

Jimin menyelusuri kamar itu, berharap Jimin mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk entah itu sekecil apapun. Mata tajam milik Jimin melihat sebuah foto di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memfoto foto tersebut. Jimin juga membuka laci yang ada di nakas tersebut, dan Jimin menemukan sebuah obat yang diletakan disebuah tabung obat kecil, Jimin mengambil satu butir obat tersebut dan diletakannya sebutir obat yang diambilnya pada sapu tangan pemberian dari sang Ibu yang selalu dibawanya.

Sapu tangan yang khusus dibuatkan sang Ibu untuk Jimin, sapu tangan yang bertuliskan namanya. Dan tentu saja Seokjin juga mempunyai sapu tangan yang serupa, hanya berbeda tulisan nama dan warna.

Milik Jimin berwarna biru laut, sedangkan milik Seokjin berwarna pink.

Seokjin itu pecinta warna pink, seperti seorang perempuan saja dengus Jimin.

Jimin keluar kamar Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ingin keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar Yoongi. Jimin kembali menuju ruang tamu, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk menghubungi Seokjin.

Jimin

09.05

"Hyung, aku menemukan sesuatu."

 ** _Seokjin Hyung_**

 _09.07_

" _Bagus, segera bawa padaku."_

Jimin

09.09

"Ne. Sepulang kuliah aku akan ke tempatmu hyung."

 ** _Seokjin Hyung_**

 _09.11_

 _Hati-hati Jimin-ah._

Setelah selesai menghubungi Seokjin, Jimin memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Tak lama setelah itu, Yoongi sudah siap untuk berangkat bersama.

"Sudah siap hyung?"

"N-ne."

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

"N-ne."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju basemen tempat Jimin memarkirkan motornya. Jimin memberikan helm kepada Yoongi dan meminta Yoongi untuk berpegangan padanya. Dan Jimin segera membelah jalanan Seoul bersama Yoongi dengan kecepatan sedang. Sudah dibilang bukan jika Jimin tidak menyukai acara ngebut-ngebutan kecuali jika dirinya sedang tersedak atau terlambat?

Yoongi turun dari motor Jimin saat sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Melepaskan helm yang dipakainya dan memberikan helm itu pada Jimin sambil berkata, "Te-terimakasih Jimin". Jimin hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Oh ya hyung, nanti pulang pukul berapa?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti aku jemput hyung."

"Ti-tidak usah, nanti me-merepotkan." Tolak Yoongi secara halus.

"Tidak merepotkan kok hyung. Sungguh."

"Ji-jimin ti-tidak usah."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, dari pada nanti hyung diganggu pria mabuk lagi bagaimana? Memangnya hyung mau?" Desak Jimin, dan Yoongi dengan cepat langsung menggeleng.

"Makanya jawab hyung pulang pukul berapa nanti Jimin jemput."

"Pu-pukul delapan."

"Oke pukul delapan. Nanti tunggu Jimin datang ya hyung, jangan pergi sebelum Jimin datang."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan polos seperti anak umur lima tahun yang diberi nasehat oleh orangtuanya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu hyung."

"Hati-hati di jalan Ji-jimin."

"Arraseo." Jawab Jimin sambil mengusak pelan rambut indah milik Yoongi.

Yoongi masih melihat Jimin saat pemuda tampan itu melaju menjauh, Yoongi terus melihat Jimin sampai Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya, setelah memastikan bahwa Jimin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Yoongi masuk ke dalam kedai tempat Yoongi bekerja.

Yoongi bekerja dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, sampai-sampai Ahjumma pemilik kedai selalu menggodanya tentang pemuda tampan yang mengantar Yoongi bekerja hingga kedua pipi dan telingganya berwarna merah.

Ahjumma pemilik kedai berucap syukur dalam hati karena melihat Yoongi kembali tersenyum seperti sekarang, berucap terimakasih pada pemuda yang sudah membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum.

 _Tersenyum tanpa beban._

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, sampai membuat teman-teman Jimin yang melihat senyum itu menatapnya horor.

" _Mungkin Jimin sedang kerasukan arwah yang suka tersenyum."_ Batin mereka semua.

Bagaimana teman-teman Jimin tidak menatap horor seperti itu jika di kampus saja Jimin itu jarang tersenyum, senyum Jimin saja dapat dihitung dengan jari.

 _Ingat dihitung dengan jari!_

Dan saat ini teman-teman Jimin melihat Jimin tersenyum lebar seolah ingin merobek belah bibir sexynya. Kan teman-teman Jimin menjadi takut, bisa-bisa nanti arwah yang merasuki Jimin berpindah tempat ke tubuh mereka. Pikir mereka sinting.

Jimin yang melihat teman-temannya menatapnya bak melihat hantuk hanya menatap mereka malas dan tetap menjalanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Tetapi tenang saja. Jimin tidak sedang kerasukan kok. Jimin hanya sedang bahagia saja. Tetapi teman-teman bodohnya itu hanya tidak tau saja jika Jimin sedang bahagia.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Jimin mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan dekat jendela dan membayangkan senyuman manis milik Yoongi yang terus terintas di pikirannya. Senyum manis yang pasti akan membuat orang-orang yang melihat senyum itu akan ikut tersenyum dan terpesona pada Yoongi.

Tetapi Jimin sudah mengklaim jika senyuman itu hanya boleh dilihat oleh dirinya, biar saja dirinya egois. Pokoknya hanya Jimin seorang yang boleh melihat senyuman itu dan orang lain tidak akan Jimin biarkan melihat senyuman milik seorang Min Yoongi.

Bayangan senyuman milik Yoongi buyar seketika saat mendengar sahabatnya—Kim brengsek Taehyung—berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Hoyy Jimin."

"Apa sih Kim. Mengganggu saja." Jawab Jimin ketus.

"Jadi Park brengsek Jimin kau sedang kerasukan setan apa sehingga membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang idiot seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda Jimin.

"Berisik." Jawab Jimin kesal melihat tampang bodoh sahabatnya.

"Mendapat _mainan_ baru ya Jim?"

"Mainan apanya, aku saja baru berkenalan dengannya. Dan _dia_ bukan mainan Kim." Sembur Jimin tajam.

"Ohh kenalan baru. APA KENALAN? SEJAK KAPAN PARK BRENGSEK JIMIN BERKENALAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN? DUNIA BENAR-BENAR SUDAH KIAMAT." Taehyung berteriak histeris. _Seorang Park Brengsek Jimin berkenalan dengan orang lain? Yang benar saja!_ Jimin yang terkenal dingin tanpa peduli sekitar berkenalan dengan orang lain? Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat.

Pernah beberapa kejadian seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang berstatus _bottom_ yang menyukai Jimin dan mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda bermarga Park itu dengan menjatuhkan diri mereka ke dalam pelukan Jimin saja langsung ditepis dengan mendorong mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sambil membersihkan bajunya yang seolah terkena virus berbahaya yang harus segera dilenyapkan.

Dan penghuni kampus yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berani berbuat apapun. Lebih melilih tidak perduli daripada harus berurusan dengan manusia bernama Park Jimin

Dan sekarang pria bermarga Park itu berkenalan dengan seseorang?

Hanya satu kata yang dapat keluar dari bibir sexy Taehyung, _"WOW."_ Taehyung harus bertemu orang yang dapat berkenalan dengan manusia es seperti Jimin. Harus!

"Kim brengsek Taehyung jika kau tidak bisa tutup mulut embermu itu, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bicara selama seminggu penuh." Ancam Jimin ketika Taehyung berteriak heboh di depannya.

Taehyung dengan cepat memperagakan mengunci mulutnya dengan tangan. Jimin itu kalau sudah berkata demikian maka perkataan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Jimin itu sangat jago berkelahi _man_ , bahkan Jimin pernah menghajar lima preman tanpa luka di tubuhnya. Yang ada para preman itu yang babak belur dihajar Jimin. Taehyung yang melihat perkelahian itu bertekat dalam hati tidak akan pernah mencari masalah dengan Jimin, yang ada jika Taehyung mencari masalah dengan Jimin nyawanya akan melayang dengan mudah dan tidak bisa menikahi _bunny_ montok miliknya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Sudah sana pergi." Ucap Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya bermaksud mengusir Taehyung.

"Ok Jim." Jawab Taehyung. Tetapi Taehyung dengan cepat berbalik ke arah Jimin lagi, "Jim, kenalanmu manis tidak? Kenalkan padaku ya? Siapa tau dia jatuh cinta padaku."

Taehyung langsung berlari cepat menghindari amukan Jimin, lihat saja Jimin yang sudah siap melemparkan kursi ke arahnya.

"Huh, wajah tampanku selamat." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap wajahnya dramatis saat berhasil menghindar dari amukan Jimin.

Tak lama setelah Taehyung kembali ke tempat duduknya, dosen yang mengisi kelas Jimin dan Taehyung tiba. Dan kelas mereka pun dimulai.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas, Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan menuju kantin kampus untuk makan siang. Sambil menunggu pesanan milik mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung berbicara hal-hal random seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Jungkook kapan pulang Tae?"

"Kookie bilang lusa sudah kembali ke Korea. Memangnya kenapa Jim?"

"Tak apa. Hanya bertanya, sebentar lagi sepertinya aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk kalian lagi."

"Tidak Jim, kau tenang saja. Kan kau sudah punya gandengan sendiri."

"Gandengan apanya." Dengus Jimin.

"Itu yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang idiot sebelum kelas dimulai."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua jarinya tanda menyerah saat Jimin menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Jungkook apa kabar?" Jimin kembali bertanya setelah melihat wajah idiot sahabatnya yang meminta ampun padanya.

"Dia kabar baik Jim. Lusa aku menjemputnya di bandara, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Pukul?"

"Pukul empat. Setelah kelas selesai aku langsung menuju bandara."

Jimin berfikir sejenak, pukul empat dan Yoongi pulang pukul delapan. Sehingga Jimin dapat menjemput Yoongi tepat waktu.

"Hm, aku ikut."

"Kookie pasti senang melihatmu disana."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sangat tampan."

Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Taehyung memperagakan seorang yang sedang ingin muntah. Untung sahabatnya jika tidak Taehyung akan senang hati memukul kepalanya. Eh, tetapi jika Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin yang ada Jimin akan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali lipat. Taehyung menjadi horror sendiri saat membayangkannya.

"Oh iya Jim, setelah kelas berakhir kau ada acara tidak? Kau mau bermain mau tidak? Aku punya game baru."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti aku akan ke tempat Seokjin, lain kali saja." Tolak Jimin.

"Ada urusan apa ke tempat Seokjin hyung?"

"Tidak tau, Seokjin yang menyuruhku kesana." Bohong Jimin. Jimin belum menceritakan apapun tentang Yoongi pada sahabatnya, sehingga Jimin memilih bohong. Jika Jimin berkata jujur yang ada dirinya diledek habis-habisnya oleh Taehyung.

"Oh begitu. Salam untuk Seokjin hyung. Dan satu hal lagi Jimin, demi Tuhan Seokjin hyung itu lebih tua dari kita tapi kau hanya memanggil namanya saja. Dasar tidak sopan."

"Hm." Balas Jimin malas.

Dan Taehyung benar-benar ingin memukul Jimin saat ini juga.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan milik mereka datang. Mereka pun memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang, sesekali melempar pertanyaan tentang tugas akhir mereka.

Setelah selesai memakan makan siang Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menuju kelas terakhir mereka pada hari ini. Sebenarnya Jimin dan Taehyung itu cukup populer di kampus mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada wajah rupawan bak pangeran yang dimiliki mereka berdua sehingga membuat Jimin dan Taehyung cukup populer di kalangan kaum adam yang berstatus _bottom_ dan kaum hawa. Tak sedikit yang mencari perhatian mereka secara terang-terangan.

Jimin yang memilih acuh dan bersikap dingin terhadap mereka, tetapi hal itulah yang membuat Jimin semakin diincar oleh mereka. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang memilih menanggapi mereka dan terkadang balik menggoda mereka, tetapi tenang saja, di hati Taehyung hanya milik _bunny_ kesayangannya seorang. Taehyung hanya bersenang-senang saja kok tidak lebih.

Untung saja Jungkook tidak disini. Jika Jungkook melihat kelakuan Taehyung maka ucapakan selamat tinggal pada _kebanggannya_. Jungkook akan dengan sadis menendang _kebangaan_ Taehyung sampai Taehyung berguling-guling di lantai pun Jungkook tidak akan perduli. Biar saja, salah siapa kardus sana-sani.

Jungkook itu walaupun memiliki wajah polos seperti anak TK, tetapi jika Jungkook marah bahkan cemburu maka hidup Taehyung tidak akan pernah tenang. Taehyung harus extra sabar menghadapi Jungkook yang marah dan cemburu itu. Dan membuat Jimin dengan suka rela tertawa bahagia saat melihat Taehyung membujuk Jungkook agar tidak marah lagi. Jimin akan dengan senang hati tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya Jimin bergegas menuju tempat Seokjin bekerja. Tentu saja Jimin menghubungi Seokjin terlebih dahulu jika dirinya akan menuju ke tempat Seokjin, dan Seokjin membalas jika dirinya tidak sedang memeriksa pasien dan meninta Jimin langsung menuju ruangannya, tak lupa Seokjin mengucapkan agar Jimin hati-hati seperti biasanya.

Setelah sampai di tempat Seokjin bekerja Jimin berjalan menuju ruang kerja Seokjin.

Melihat Jimin masuk ke ruangannya, Seokjin langsung berbicara _to the point_ , "Jadi apa yang kau temukan Jim?"

"Aku menemukan dua penjuk hyung. Yang pertama ini." Ucap Jimin menunjukan foto dalam ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan mereka." Jawab Seokjin saat melihat foto di ponsel Jimin.

"Hyung kenal mereka?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihat mereka, tapi aku lupa dimana. Nanti aku akan mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Lalu yang kedua mana Jim?"

Jimin mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Menggeledah isi tasnya satu persatu, sampai Jimin menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ini hyung," Ucap Jimin sambil menyodorkan sesuatu ke hadapan Seokjin.

Suasana hening beberapa saat, Seokjin yang sedang mencermati apa yang disodorkan oleh Jimin. Sampai Seokjin sedikit terbelak saat sudah mengetahui sesuatu apa yang digenggamnya.

"Jimin kau mendapatkannya dari mana?!" Ucap Seokjin sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mendapatkannya di laci meja nakas samping tempat tidur Yoongi. Menangnya ada apa?" Tanya Jimin sedikit khawatir melihat Seokjin berteriak.

"Ini obat penenang anti depresan Jim. Obat penenang jenis _alprazolam_ obat ini digunakan untuk mengatasi gangguan kecemasan, gangguan panik, dan depresi ringan. Tetapi jika seseorang mengkonsumsi obat ini terus menerus maka akan menimbulkan ketergantungan, dan jika seseorang sudah ketergantungan dengan obat ini maka membutuhkan waktu sampai berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun untuk menghilangkan ketergantungannya."

Jimin tidak dapat berkata setelah mendengar penjelasan Seokjin. Walaupun Jimin bukan ahli dalam bidang ini, tetapi Jimin dapat menyimpulkannya secara garis besar. _"Tidak. Yoongi tidak boleh seperti ini"_ batin Jimin.

"H-hyung a-apakah separah itu?"

"Jimin-ah. Kau harus segera membawa Yoongi padaku. Sesegera mungkin. Aku serius Jimin, ini obat yang cukup berbahaya. Aku harus tau sampai mana Yoongi mengkonsumsi obat ini, obat yang kau bawa memiliki dosis _0.50 gram_ jadi aku menyimpulkan jika Yoongi sudah cukup ketergantungan dengan obat ini."

"H-hyung ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke hadapan Jimin. Seokjin berjongkok di hadapan Jimin, memegang kedua tangan adiknya yang mungkin sekarang dalam keadaan sedikit syok.

"Aku juga tidak tau Jimin-ah. Tetapi kau harus segera membawa Yoongi padaku agar aku dapat menyembuhkannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukankah begitu?" Ucap Seokjin lembut.

"N-ne hyung."

Seokjin membawa tubuh Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin tau jika sekarang Jimin membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Seokjin sudah mengetahui Jimin luar dalam.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembuhkan Yoongi. Kau jangan khawatir, percaya saja padaku." Ucap Seokjin mencoba menenangkan Jimin. Bisa Seokjin rasakan Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas pelukannya.

"Hyung, tolong sembuhkan Yoongi. A-aku menyayanginya. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi saat aku melihat ke dalam matanya, matanya terlalu kosong. Hyung tau kan jika firasatku tidak pernah salah? H-hyung aku menyayanginya. Aku ingin melindunginya."

"Arra. Hyung tau. Hyung akan menyembuhkan Yoongi, kau tenang saja ne? Percayalah jika Yoongi dapat sembuh Jim."

"Aku percaya pada hyung, dan aku juga percaya jika Yoongi akan sembuh."

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Min Yoongi?"_ Batin Seokjin miris.

.

.

.

Selesai urusan dengan Seokjin, Jimin bergegas menuju tempat Yoongi bekerja untuk menjemput pemuda manis itu. Sekarang menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam jadi Jimin dapat menjemput Yoongi tepat waktu.

Jimin mengendarai motornya secara perlahan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu cukup lama Jimin telah sampai di tempat Yoongi bekerja. Jimin turun dari motornya dan menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada motor kesayangannya seraya menunggu Yoongi selesai dengan pekerjannya. Jimin melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, masih ada waktu lima menit lagi sebelum Yoongi selesai bekerja.

Jimin memikirkan perkataan Seokjin. Ya, Jimin harus percaya bahwa Seokjin dapat menyembuhkan Yoongi dan Jimin harus percaya jika Yoongi bisa sembuh. Jimin hanya harus membuat Yoongi lebih terbuka padanya dan segera membawa Yoongi pada Seokjin agar Yoongi dapat disembuhkan oleh Seokjin. Jimin bertekat dalam hati akan menghabisi seseorang yang telah membuat Yoongi seperti ini. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi itu terlalu indah dan rapuh untuk disakiti. Tetapi orang tak berperasaan justru membuat Yoongi yang notabenya terlalu rapuh disakiti tersakiti. Jimin tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang membuat Yoongi seperti. Tidak akan.

Jimin melihat Yoongi keluar dari kedai dan berlari kecil ke arahnya seolah takut jika Jimin menunggu terlalu lama. Dengan secepat kilat Jimin merubah wajahnya yang sempat serius menjadi tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Biar saja Yoongi tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan terhadap Yoongi untuk menolongnya, yang terpenting adalah Yoongi dapat selalu tersenyum dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Ji-jimin menunggu la-lama?" Tanya Yoongi setelah tiba di hadapan Jimin.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai lima menit yang lalu. Kita pulang?"

"Y-ya. Kita pu-pulang."

Jimin memakaikan helm yang dipakai Yoongi pagi tadi pada Yoongi. Yoongi tersipu dengan perlakuan lembut Jimin. Perlakuan Jimin yang membuat dadanya kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

Saat Jimin ingin menaiki motornya, Jimin melihat seorang Ahjumma yang berdiri di depan kedai tempat Yoongi bekerja. Jimin membukuk sekilas pada Ahjumma itu, dan dibalasnya dengan tersenyum pada Jimin dan berkata hati-hati tanpa suara.

Jimin menaiki motornya, disusul oleh Yoongi. Setelah merasa Yoongi sudah nyaman, Jimin melajukan motornya menuju apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Tetapi sebelum Jimin melajukan motornya, Jimin membawa tangan Yoongi untuk melingkarkan tangan itu pada tubuhnya.

"Pegangan yang erat hyung."

Dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan merapatkan tangannya yang melingkar pada tubuh Jimin. Tak lupa senyum yang merekah di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 ** _Hallo saya kembali wkwk…_**

 ** _5k words untuk kalian sebagai tanda maaf saya karena sudah late update. Semoga berkenan di hati teman-teman. Eeaaakkkkk…_**

 ** _Ada yang kangen dengan saya? Ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini? Atau sudah lupa dengan cerita ini? Hehe. Ada yang menunggu cerita ini tidak?_**

 ** _Maaf ini sangat late update. Kemarin sempat ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat saya menjadi late update. Sekali lagi maaf jika sudah terlalu lama menunggu (jika ada yang menunggu hehe…)_**

 ** _Saya dari awal sebenarnya sudah planning jika akan update satu minggu sekali, tapi apa daya keaadaan kemarin tidak memungkinnya. Tetapi mulai sekarang saya akan rutin update satu minggu sekali (Amin). Doakan saja yaa teman-teman wkwkwk._**

 ** _Saya tau ini sudah sangat terlambat tetapi megucapkannya tak apa kan?_**

 ** _Merry Christmas bagi kalian yang merayakan, and Happy New Year untuk kira semua. Semoga harapan-harapan kita dapat tercapai di tahun ini (Amin.)_**

 ** _Selalu semangat dan bersyukur dalam hidup agar kita bahagia. Yeyyy…_**

 ** _Last words, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimaksih pada teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, menfollow, menfavorite, bahkan review cerita saya ini. Saya tau tulisan saya tidak sempurnya, masih banyak kekurangan yang terdapat di cerita saya, semoga teman-teman memaafkan kekurangan yang terdapat di cerita saya ini. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman._**

 ** _Xanax (alprazolam) merupakan obat yang depresan yang termasuk ke dalam golongan benzodiazepine (minor tranquileer) yang berkerja dengan cepat setelah dikonsumsi. Biasanya obat ini dikosumsi untuk mengatasi anxiety (kecemasan), panic attack, serta depresi ringan._**

 ** _Xanax tersedia dalam dosis 0.25 mg (berwarna putih), 0.50 mg (berwarna merah muda), dan 1 mg (berwarna biru muda). Pemakaian xanax dapat mengakibatkan adiksi (ketergantungan) psikis dan fisik. Pada beberapa orang pemakaian obat ini dosis yang dibutuhkan makin meningkat karena kebutuhan otak pasien akan xat alprazolam makin meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu jika pengguna obat ini tidak diawasi dengan ketat._**

 ** _Pengguna Xanax tidak mungkin dihentikan secara mendadak karena tubuh pengguna akan "berontak" yang mengakibatkan withdrawal symptom, tubuh terasa sangat tidak nyaman, badan mengigil, muncul keringat dingin, tubuh pegal-pegal, tremor, tidak dapat berfikir tenang, hilang napsu makan, dll. Dan untuk menghilangkan ketergantungan pada obat ini membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun._**

 ** _Untuk menghilangkan ketergantungan pada obat jenis ini membutuhkan terapi psikosomatis jenis Hipnoterapi yang membantu mempercepat mnghentikan ketergantungan dan membantu pasien untuk membangun aspek kejiwaan dengan cara "memprogram" kembali alam bawah sadar klien. Jika masalah psikis klien dapat diselesaikan maka secara otomatis konsumsi Xanax akan berkurang sampai pada titik klien akan keluar dari belenggu ketergantungan Xanax._**

 ** _Dan hanya seorang psikiater yang dapat memeberikan dosis yang terdapat dalam obat ini pada pasien/klien._**

 ** _Jadi sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Yoongi kan teman-teman? Hehehe… saya sudah memberikan klue lohh di atas wkwk…_**

 ** _Cukup sudah cuap-cuapnya._**

 ** _So review please?_**

 ** _14.01.2018_**

 ** _-Romana-_**


End file.
